daydfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts is the main wizarding school for young witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. Dress Code General House colors: *'Gryffindor' - Crimson with accents of 14-carat gold or deep golden yellow (in textiles) *'Hufflepuff' - Canary with accents of black or brass (in metals) *'Ravenclaw' - Sapphire with accents of bronze or medium golden brown (in textiles) *'Slytherin' - Emerald with accents of silver or light gray (in textiles) All metals are to be new-look. Deliberately aged or patinaed metals are unacceptable. Due to the deviation in natural materials and dyelots, it is acceptable if not all student uniforms match perfectly, however any substantial deviation from the generally accepted definition of these colors is grounds for rejection or transfiguation of the uniform item. All retailers displaying the Hogwarts crest in their establishments are familiar with and have been approved for the purchase of uniform items. It is highly recommended that students seek such retailers for their own convenience. For the student's first year, all such licensed retailers offer options for charmed clothing which will automatically adjust trim colors in accordance with the student's Sorting. Clothing pieces: * Outer Robe - This is an optional piece for daily wear, but is part of the full uniform. Black wool with satin lining in the dominant House color, ankle-length, with a clasp closure at mid-chest that is plated the appropriate House accent metal. Two deep slit pockets on the sides, inner wand pocket, full cut, full hood and sleeves, also lined. Prefect, Head Boy, and Head Girl patches are to be worn on the right breast of the outer robe. * While the shirt and tie with appropriate undergarments, skirt, or trousers are the only requisite uniform pieces, most students also choose to wear a jumper. These must be worn fitted but not overly tight, and are charcoal gray with bands of House colors at the collar, cuffs, and lower hem. Pullover vest, cardigan, and long-sleeve pullover styles are available and acceptable. They are all to be worn over the tucked shirt with the tie and shirt collar visible beneath, and no more than a half inch of shirt cuff showing beneath the long-sleeved styles. * Shirt - White cotton dress shirt, tailored fit, breast pocket, button cuffs, Oxford collar optional, starched and tucked in at the waist of the trousers or skirt. Shirt is to be worn fully buttoned, and cuffs should fully cover the wrist and also be worn buttoned. * Tie - In the dominant House color, with thin diagnonal stripes of the appropriate accent textile color, 1/4" stripes bordered by 1/8" stripes. Silk fabric, length appropriate to the height of the student, standard width, tied in a Four-in-Hand or Windsor knot. * Hair may only be in a natural color, though not necessarily the student's birth color, (although as of 1901 any color produced by a Metamorphmagus is also deemed natural) and must to be kept tidy and clean. * No visible tattoos when in full uniform. * No excessive perfume or cologne. * During the cooler months, knit woolen scarves, gloves, caps, hats, and earmuffs may be worn in either black, charcoal gray, or House colors. * In very cold weather, a second outer cloak of black wool, optionally lined with fur or lambswool, may be worn. * Nightwear and non-uniform attire worn during the student's tenure at Hogwarts must be modest and not deliberately offensive to any reasonable witch or wizard in style, design, decorative elements, slogans, or symbols. While clothing promoting House pride is acceptable, clothing denegrating other Houses or the members thereof is not. Nightwear and non-uniform attire are subject to the approval of the Head of House. * Wands must be kept clean, polished, and in good repair, and may be worn at the waist, in the inner pocket of the outer robe, or in a student's sleeve with an appropriate in-sleeve pocket. Belt holsters for wands are to be unadorned black leather, and must be kept clean, shined, and in good repair. Wands are never to be kept in a student's trouser pocket for safety reasons. * Special exceptions to any uniform regulation (such as shaving, skirt length, additional jewelry, headwear, etc.) for a student's cultural, ethnic, or religious background and/or beliefs may be petitioned to the Head of House on a case by case basis and Hogwarts will make every reasonable effort to accomodate them. * Bags or satchels are to be plain black or charcoal gray with optional trim in House colors, and must be spill-resistant and sufficient to carry the student's books and other supplies for the duration of the schoolday whether through conventional or charmed capacity. Padded or charmed straps are acceptable, and bags may be in either over the shoulder or knapsack stylings. Personal decorative handbags or satchels may not be carried when the student is required to be in uniform. No bag with a concealment charm of any form may be carried on Hogwarts school grounds. For Witches * Skirt - Medium gray, mid-knee length, pleated wool with box pleats extending to the waistband. Side-button, worn at the natural waist. As of 1975, witches may also choose to wear trousers. See guidelines for wizards. * Knee socks - Charcoal gray, with House colors knit into the cuff. Not required with trousers. * Shoes - Black, no heels greater than one inch, closed-toe, no decorative buckles, bows, gemstones, or embroidery, must be able to hold a shine and kept shined. No boots or ankle boots. Mary Jane style or loafers are most popular. * Cosmetics are allowed only for witches in fourth year and up, and must be kept discreet, with the precise definition of that being at the discretion of the Head of House. * Jewelry limited to one necklace that can be worn beneath the sweater without undully distorting the uniform, one pair of earrings no greater than one inch in length, a tasteful hair clasp or ornament, and engagement or wedding rings. During events such as Quidditch games, buttons or accessories to show support may be worn at the discretion of the Head of House. * Bras must be white or nude and may not be overtly visible beneath the student's shirt. Bras with excessive padding or Engorgement Charms are not allowed. Opaque underwear that fully covers the buttocks must be worn at all times by any witch choosing the skirt option of her uniform. Underwear must be worn at all times. For Wizards * Trousers - Solid black wool or cotton, full length, flat-front, worn at the natural waist. A one-inch cuff is optional, and a common choice at the beginning of the school year for young wizards who are growing rapidly. Trousers are to be worn with a one-inch wide belt of black leather with a simple square buckle of either a neutral metal or House plating. * Socks - Black knit dress socks, House colors on the cuff optional. * Shoes - Solid black dress shoes, loafers or lace-up style (laces must be kept tied and must be solid black), no more than a one-inch heel, closed-toe, capable of holding a shine and kept shined. No boots or ankle boots. * All young wizards must keep clean-shaven from the first significant development of facial hair. * Undershirts may be either sleeveless or short sleeve white cotton with a scoop or V neckline, and are to be worn at all times. * Underpants must never be visible. * Jewelry is limited to one pocket watch (alarms must be silenced during class hours), a single discreet necklace that can be worn beneath the sweater, and a wedding ring. If a wizard chooses to wear his hair long, he may clasp it back with a simple cloth or leather band or clasp in black or House colors. Earrings are forbidden for wizards. Category:School Category:Location